It's a Kinda Magic
by German Rose
Summary: Willow is a Jellicle queen who has a mysterious past. Mistoffeles is the conjurer who wants Willow all to himself. Can Misto protect her from her haunted past, or will he lose her to someone or something from her past? And why is Tuggeri in a skirt?
1. Chapter 1

It was a very cloudy day as an old grayish colored cat tromped down the road. His clouded blue eyes scanned the streets. As he turned the corner, his eyes caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadow of a fallen tree. The old tom slowly peered into the bushes and saw, a small queen-kit.

She was tangled in branches and leaves. The tom sighed and trotted forth. "Hello young one, need any help?" the old tom asked as he peered into the branches and moved away some leaves.

He held back a gasp as a pair of big bright copper eyes stared back at him. They were full of determination. The small queen-kit squirmed and struggled until her head popped out. The tom laughed at the kit. "Here little one, let me help you out of there." he said kindly as he picked up a branch.

The small queen-kit hissed and the tom jumped back. That hiss was somewhat familiar to him. "I don't need anyone's help, I can do it myself!" she spat as she wiggled her body through the tree branches.

"Oh by the Heavy-side Lair let me help you out of there little one." the old tom said as he pulled on branches and leaves until the queen-kit could put her front paws out. "My name isn't "little one" gramps." she mewed sarcastically as she clawed at a branch that covered her feet.

"Then what is it little one?" asked the old tom as he stared back at the small queen-kit. Clawing at the wood, the queen-kit freed herself and tumbled from the tangled tree mess. The old tom looked at the young queen-kit as she brushed her fur from her tail.

She had dark seal brown colored fur with tinges of silver and red on her paws and tail. Her eyes were a very rich dark copper color, a little strange for most cats, unless they ate large amounts of tuna. There was a small white patch behind her right ear that was shaped in the form of a small leaf. Taking in the queen-kit's presence, the old tom couldn't help but remember one of his fellow cats, even though he couldn't remember who.

As she rose, the old tom paced back a bit before sitting down. The queen-kit's eyes watched his every move as she shook the rest of the decaying leaves from her body. "I asked you, little one, what your name was." the tom said calmly as the sparks of recognition flew threw his mind again. "My name is Willow, not "little one" you old fart." she spat.

The tom could see that she was keeping her guard up, but that name was also oddly familiar to him too. He smiled and looked at her with his milky blue eyes. "So, Willow, where are your parents?" he asked calmly. Willow looked at the old stranger before her.

"Who are you?" she mewed quietly. The old tom let out a low hearty laugh that shook his shaggy grey fur around him so he looked like a puff of gray smoke.

"My aren't you a curious child. My name is Deuteronomy." Willow nodded and rubbed her paw through her fur. "Where are your parents?" Old Deuteronomy asked again as the queen-kit looked back up at him.

"My mother disappeared and left my father and I alone for almost half a year now, we've never stopped looking for her." Old Deuteronomy sighed and patted the queen-kit's head.

He couldn't bear to hear about little kits, queens, or toms being abandoned by their human families or their own parents. Deuteronomy froze. "Where is your father then?" he asked cautiously.

Willow looked at Old Deuteronomy and sighed a mournful sigh. "My father died a few weeks ago. He saved me from getting smashed by a car." The Jellicle leader felt a pang of guilt. He now remembered who she was.

Her father was Jacque, a red and brown tom who had been with the Jellicles for ages. Deuteronomy never knew who his mate was, but he remembered Willow.

Her father had his own home in the Junkyard and was highly respected. It was only a few months after she was born that she had come to live with Jacque, and a few months after that, they left.

"Do you remember a group of cats called the Jellicles?" Old Deuteronomy asked Willow. They were up now and the sky was turning purple and black as the sun started to fall. "Yes, that's the tribe my father said we belonged to. We have our own home with the tribe and with our human owners." she stated to the old tom. Deuteronomy looked at her more intently.

"Do you remember anyone there?" The young queen-kit looked to the ground and nodded. She remembered some of her friends who were probably queens and toms, her enemy, her so-called uncles, her god father, and……... the tom she loved.

"I remember some, not a lot though." "Well, would you like to come back home?" Deuteronomy asked Willow curiously as the young queen-kit grinned. "I'd love it!"

"Good, because the whole tribe was hoping you would come back soon." he chuckled.

So, young and old cat strolled down the pavement towards the Junkyard, while they conversed.

"So, next full moon, you would become a queen?" the Jellicle leader asked as Willow strode out in front of him a bit.

"That's right, my father was going to hold a special ceremony for me." she answered back a bit cocky. Old Deuteronomy chuckled and shook his long mangy fur.

Suddenly a black and white cat came bounding up to Willow and the Jellicle leader. "Sir, Munkustrap sent me to look for you. He says that the ball planning isn't finished and that you still need to pick a queen and a tom for the coming of age and, and, who's this?" he gasped as he took a look at Willow.

"My dear Alonzo, do you not remember our dear Jacque's daughter?" Deuteronomy asked the young tom. Alonzo looked Willow up and down before pouncing on her.

"Will? Is that really you?" he mumbled between licks. Willow blushed and pushed him off of her, gently nuzzling his neck. "Yeah, it's me Lonny." she chuckled as she saw his grin widen.

"You grew, a lot." Alonzo blushed as he looked her up and down. Willow smiled, totally oblivious to what his comment really meant. "You've grown up too. I barely recognized you." Deuteronomy smiled at the sight.

"Alonzo, tell Munk not to worry about any of the plans, I have two special kits in mind," he whispered the names of the kits into Alonzo's ears and Alonzo nodded ad looked at Willow again.

"I'm going to go straight to the yard to tell Munk of your arrival and of the kits." Alonzo said sternly before winking at Willow. "See you later." She nodded and watched one of her friends bound away. "May I ask who you have in mind?" Willow questioned the Jellicle leader as they walked to the Junkyard. "You'll see." was all he said.

* * *

**Hope you like it, more to come! I love this musical, and yes I own the DVD, but not the actual thing. But still, hoped you all like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_What is taking them so long_?" a grey stripped tom thought as he padded up and down the Junkyard floor. His light gold eyes were blazed with mixed emotions. "Munk if you don't relax you'll find yourself in the Heavy-side Lair." a low silky voice purred behind him. Munkustrap shot three feet in the air.

"Damn it Tugger, don't do that!" he yelled at his brother. Tugger laughed and stroked his leopard spotted fur and lion like mane.

"Did you hear that Old Deuteronomy is bringing Jacque's lost kit home?" Tugger asked Munk for the third time that day. "_He knows how to push_ _my buttons_." he thought as he looked at his brother.

"Yes Tugger you told me." Munk said sarcastically as he continued to pace.

It seemed like just a few minutes ago Alonzo had rushed in here to tell the tribe the news. "So I hear she's going to be the queen-kit who starts the ball this year." Tugger said as he watched his brother with his light gold eyes. Munk stopped and turned on Tugger.

"Where did you hear that?" he growled. Tugger looked at Munk like he was insane. "You told me when you found out." he replied as Munk calmed down a smidge. "Sorry, just a little nervous is all."

"Hey, I know what you mean, I'm nervous to know if this kit even remembers us." Tugger chimed as he thought of his god daughter.

"She probably will, she does have the gift of remembering." Munk stated matter-o-factly as he looked up at the bright blue sky.

The moon was almost full, only a few weeks before the Jellicle Ball. "What's taking them so long?" Tugger whined as he flopped up and yawned.

Munk looked at his brother and sighed. A crooked smile formed on his face. Suddenly Tugger went flying and was pounced on by a youngish looking tom with black and white fur in the shape of a tuxedo.

"DAMN IT TUGGER WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY SPELL BOOK!?" the tom yelled as his blue eyes narrowed and electric blue sparks shot out of his paws. "Oh if it isn't Magical Mister Mistoffeles." Tugger purred as he pushed the tom off and shook his mane. "I know you stole it Rum Tum Tugger, now give it back." Misto growled as he glared at Tugger with narrow eyes.

Tugger chuckled darkly and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." he chuckled. Munkustrap glared at his brother.

"Tugger give it back to him." he said in a warning tone. Tugger sighed and threw Misto's book from behind his back.

Misto pounced on it and magically made it disappear. "So have you heard the news yet Misto?" Munk asked the magical tom as he walked up to him. "What news?"

"The news about Old Deuteronomy finding Jacque's kit, and bringing her here." Tugger said annoyed. "And that she is to start the Jellicle Ball this year." he added before walking towards a saucy red queen. "Willow? He found Willow?" Mistoffeles asked with urgency as he grabbed Munkustrap's arm. Munk looked down at the tom and nodded. Misto's heart started to swell and his paws became clammy.

Out of all the toms in the Junkyard Misto was the only one who didn't show any interest in the queens, making everyone believe he was either gay or hadn't reach puberty yet.

But the truth was, he was waiting for the one queen that had moved into his heart, he waited for Willow. He remembered their time together a few months ago. Especially the day he found out she was leaving.

_**FLASHBACK START**_

_A small calico looking kitten lounged on top of a tire. Her paws and tail glittered red and silver from the afternoon sun. Her body and head were seal brown. "Misto, don't do it." whispered Tumblebrutus as he crawled after his friend. _

_Misto brushed his tuxedo fur and started to creep closer to the sleeping form of Willow. "Hush Tumble or you'll give our position away." he hissed. His blue eyes blazed with excitement. _

_Tumble whimpered and looked at Plato, Pouncival, and Alonzo. "Mistoffeles, we always play tricks on her, can't we go do something else?" Alonzo asked quietly as the tom-kits made their way to the tire. _

_Plato stopped the kits and pointed to Willow. Lying next to her was her father, Jacque the Library cat and he Rum Tum Tugger. _

"_Why are they here?" Plato whispered to his friends. "Willow probably went to them after our last little trick on her." Pouncival murmured. _

_Misto and Plato smirked. "Well let's make this a good trick for them." Misto chuckled. He disappeared and reappeared behind the tire. _

_He was about to change her tail into a block of cheese when he heard talking. _

"_Jacque, are you sure you want to leave?" Tugger asked hesitantly. "I want to find her again." Jacque said. _

_Misto listened quietly, as he moved closer to the voices. "Jacque, don't take her, please, please don't take Will." he heard Tugger beg. Mistoffeles stifled as gasp. "They're leaving?" _

"_Tugger, I won't leave her here alone. My daughter is coming with." Tugger sighed and licked Willow's ear. She turned and snored a little. "I'll take care of her; I'll watch her until you come back." Tugger said as he placed the small kitten into his arms. _

_She snuggled up to his warm mane. Jacque smiled a sympathetic smile. "Tugger, I knew I picked a good choice in having you be her godfather, but I have to take her with me." he finally said. Tugger sighed and bent his head down. "I understand." "Understand what?" said a small voice. _

_Willow had woken up and was rubbing her eyes. "Did daddy tell you that we're going on a trip Uncle Tugger?" she asked excitedly while she sat up in Tugger's arms. Tugger smiled and nuzzled his god daughter. _

"_Yeah, I hope you have fun." he mumbled as a tear escaped his eye. Misto watched Willow brush it away and hug him around the neck. _

_She was smaller than Jemima, so her arms couldn't get all the way across. "Don't cry Uncle Tugger, we'll be back soon." she mewed. Tugger nodded and kissed the queen-kit on her cheek. _

_Willow laughed and shook her fur. "I'm so excited to travel, I dunno when I'll be back, but at least I get to see the world like Auntie Grisabella." Willow chirped as she jumped on top of the tire. _

"_You can't leave!" Misto shouted as he pounced on Willow. His blue eyes were starting to tear up. "Quaxo?" she whispered to stunned to talk. _

"_Mistoffeles, what are you doing, get off of her." Tugger growled at the small tom-kit. "You can't leave, you can't!" he kept yelling. _

_Tugger pulled Misto off of his god daughter and patted his head. "Young one, we must go. It's our duty." Jacque hummed as Willow watched her father talk to her bully. _

_He patted his head but Misto smacked Jacque's paw away and looked at Tugger and Willow. _

_Tugger looked at his little friend with sympathy and Willow watched him in bewilderment. "You can't leave, I won't forgive you." he screamed as he bounded past them. _

_He ran until he made it to the Kit- Den. He rushed past Jenny and Jelly, past his friends and his sister, and on to the small bed. He let himself go then. He cried and cried. "Quaxo?" whispered a voice from behind. "It's Mistoffeles." he grumbled. _

_He turned to see Jenny and Willow. Misto huffed and looked away. "What do you want?" he growled at her. _

_Willow looked at Jenny and she left. "Quax….Mistoffeles, why don't you want me to leave, is it so you tom's have someone to pick on?" she asked as she walked towards him a bit. Misto growled at her. _

"_You moron, the only reason I pick on you is because I really li……." he blushed and turned away. Willow crawled up to him and nuzzled his ear. He blushed and looked at her with his blue eyes. Willow put her paw on his. _

"_I'll be back soon Mistoffeles, please don't be mad." she whimpered to him. Misto turned and pulled her to him. _

_He hugged her as close to him as he could get her to. "Promise me you'll come back?" he mumbled embarrassingly. Willow hugged him back and whispered, "I promised."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Do you think she'll remember me?" he whispered to Munk as he wiped his paws on his sides. "Hopefully she remembers us all." Munk said as he patted Misto on the head. Suddenly a yowl erupted from somewhere. "There here."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow flew over derbies as she tried to match her pace with the Jellicle leaders. Old Deuteronomy was too far ahead of her. "Wait for me!" she called as she jumped onto an old abandoned car.

Suddenly she was thrown back and landed on her stomach with a hard _thump_. Willow looked up to see a queen with red, ginger, and black fur staring at her with dark gold eyes. "Who are you?" she growled cautiously as she started to move around Willow.

Willow stood up and brushed her chocolate fur. "Who are you?" she asked in the same tone. The queen stiffened and slanted her eyes. "I asked you first." "Yeah, well I asked you second." Willow retorted.

"_That was a terrible come back_." she thought as she watched the queen. The queen cocked her head to the side, eyes wide. Only one person had ever said that to her. "Willow?" the queen asked tenderly as she looked her up and down.

"How do you know my name?" Willow growled as she backed up. She saw Old Deuteronomy from the corner of her eye, watching them. "Willow, don't you remember me? I'm Jemima, remember?" the queen named Jemima mewed as she walked closer to Willow.

Willow thought back and sure enough, Jemima came to mind, as did Victoria, Electra, Etcentra, Plato, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Quaxo. "Jemima!" she squealed and pounced on the queen.

Jemima pounced back and nuzzled Willow's forehead. "Where have you been, we were all so worried." she whimpered as they stood up. "I've been……….living." Willow mewed. She didn't want to tell anyone where she really was, she wasn't ready.

"I'm glad your home." Jemima said happily as she and Willow started walking towards Old Deuteronomy. "Well I'm glad to see that you two are on good terms." he chuckled and turned his back on them.

He jumped off a pile of junk and entered the Junkyard. The queen's held back a bit. "I'm glad you're here, maybe you could talk some sense into Vicki and Misto." "What?" she asked.

Jemima was about to answer her when they were pushed to the ground by an orange tom with a brown colored tail. "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." the tom said with a thick Scottish accent.

It was Skimbleshanks the Railway cat. "Oh Skimbleshanks, I didn't see you there." Jemima mewed as she hugged him.

Skimbleshanks hugged her back then set his pale blue eyes on Willow. "Well bless my soul, it's Lit'le Willowmina." the railway cat yelled in utter shock. The Jellicle cats started coming out of their dens to the front gate.

Willow's copper eyes grew as she saw them all. She blushed and tried to hide behind Jemima which was easy considering she was the exact same height as her. Some cats snickered, some smiled, and some had shocked expressions. One queen frowned and stalked away.

Alonzo rushed up to Willow and nuzzled her flank. "Jeez Willow, where the hell have you been? I was about to gather a search party to find you." Willow blushed and looked at Jemima who was trying not to laugh. "I was delayed?"

The cats around her laughed and smiled. They started coming up to her. "Welcome back Willowmina." Jennyanydots said as she hugged her. "Oh my look how much you've grown." chimed Jellylorum as she pat Willow's head.

She pulled out of the tight grasp Jenny had on her and tumbled back into a tom-kit. Behind him, three other tom-kits looked at her with shock and three queen-kits.

"Quaxo?" Willow asked as she shot up and looked at the last tom-kit.

Mistoffeles looked around at everyone and then back to Willow. "You came back." he mumbled.

Victoria squealed and pounced on her. "Oh Willow, I've missed you." she cried. Electra and Cettie pounced on her also, as did Pouncival, Plato, and Tumblebrutus.

Once everyone was acquainted with each other again, the grownups came forth. Munkustrap and Demeter both hugged Willow. MungoJerrie and RumpleTeazer bounded up to their friend and embraced her. "We was begin 'in' ta wor'ie 'bout 'cha." Teazer cried as she held Willow.

Willow smiled and hugged back. Teazer was like an older sister to her. MungoJerrie just cried. After they were done, Coricopat and Tantomile came up to her and said hello, then Gus, Exotica, Admetus, and Skimbleshanks.

Bombalurina threw her arms around Willow and licked her cheek. "Oh I missed my little Weeping Willow." she mewed as she stroked Willow's head. She snuggled against Bomba's red fur and mewed.

Before Willow left, Bombalurina was her surrogate mother, while Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were like grannies or sitters or dotting aunts, and whenever Willow was being picked on, she would always go crying to Bomba who called her, her Weeping Willow. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"WILLOWMINA." yelled a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see the Rum Tum Tugger race over to her and Bomba. Willow wriggled out of the red queen's grasp and rushed over to her god father.

Tugger caught her as she jumped to him and spun her around. "Look how much you've grown." he exclaimed in a low silky voice. Willow kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "Uncle Tugger, I've missed you."

They spun around a few more times before he let her down. Willow smiled and looked at everyone there, there was just one person missing. "Where's Cassandra?" she asked Tugger.

"She's probably sleeping, she does that lately." Alonzo assured her as he walked up to them.

Misto hadn't moved from his spot. "_She kept her promise, she kept her promise_." was all he could think about. He felt someone bump up against him. He turned his head to see Victoria.

"Why aren't you celebrating Willow's return?" she asked her brother as he looked longingly towards the brown queen-kit. "She probably doesn't forgive me for all the things I've done to her in the past." he sighed as he watched Pouncival flirt with Willow.

Blue sparks formed at the tips of his paws. Victoria saw the display at hand. "Don't worry too much. Pounce is out of her league." she assured her brother with a wink. She pushed him towards the group. "Mistoffeles come over here and give Willow a proper greeting." Demeter called to him as she pulled him closer.

The tuxedo tom looked up to see Willow and Pouncival. Willow turned around and caught eyes with the conjuring cat. "Quaxo!" she yelped and pounced on him, sending them both tumbling across the yard.

When they stopped, Willow was lying on top of Mistoffeles who was blushing. "I kept my promise Quax." she said and licked his ear. Misto pulled his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's Mistoffeles now." he whispered in her's as he licked it.

"Awww look at that." Jenny purred as she saw the sight. "Now Jenny, let's not embarrass them now." Jelly mused as Misto and Willow blushed.

He pushed her off and got up. Willow looked up at him and smiled. Misto blushed and looked away.

"Well now that that's been settled, we should get back to our duties, the ball is coming up in a week now, so tomorrow Old Deuteronomy might announce the young kits who will be turning into cats, but for now get some rest everyone, it's late." Munk called over the roar of the crowd.

The sky had turned black and everyone was going to their dens. Electra and Jemima walked up to Willow. All three had been best friends since they met. "You have a place to stay?" Electra mumbled to her.

Mistoffeles watched in amazement as Electra opened up for the first time in a few months. "Can I stay with you?" Willow asked as they both gave each other a hug. Electra smiled and nodded. "This is going to be so much fun." Jemima sang.

Willow stood and hugged Misto. "It's great to see you, I've missed you." she whispered to him. Misto hugged her back. "I missed you too." he whispered. Willow nuzzled his cheek, leaving Misto gasped as she walked away with Electra on her right and Jemima on her left.

* * *

**I LOVE MISTO! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Mistoffeles turned over on his bed. It was still dark out, but the conjuring cat could not sleep. Looking around, he saw his large den, made out of a trunk from an abandoned car, fill with nothing. He missed his sister living with him, but she had gone off and mated Plato last year. He sighed and turned over again.

Misto closed his eyes and tried to picture a small clearing for him to rest in, but the loneliness came creeping back. Sighing, he opened his eyes and walked out of his den. The moon was falling behind the Junkyard and the sun was rising. "_No use sleeping now_." he thought.

He walked to Jennyanydot's Kit-Den and peered inside the window. Jenny was up and walking around. Next to her was she daughter Rumple Teazer, who was playing with some pearls she had stolen. He kept walking until he neared the tire.

Mistoffeles gave a great sigh and jumped on top of it. "Mistoffeles?" a voice called from behind him.

Misto turned to see Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. "My dear Mistoffeles, what are you doing up so early?" Old Deuteronomy asked kindly as his youngest son helped him up on the tire to where Mistoffeles was sitting. The Jellicle leader groaned and sat down with a thump. "Munkustrap, will you watch where you put my tail." he grumbled as he pulled it out from under him.

Munk nodded, trying not to laugh. Deuteronomy smiled and patted the tom-kit's head. "Do you want to know who has been chosen for the ball?" he asked as Misto purred. "_The ball_!" Misto nodded and looked down.

"_It's probably_ _Willow and Pouncival, they're always together_." he thought grudgingly.

"You are going to have to wait till the rest of the cats wake, but if you could hold on to this for me," the old tom mumbled as he pressed a small round marble into Misto's paw. Misto looked at Deuteronomy questionably, but the Jellicle leader just smiled.

"Hold onto that for me until you see me at the ball, can you do that?" Munk watched Misto nod and scamper off to find one of his friends. "Father," he began but his father stopped him.

"He deserves some happiness don't you think?" he asked as he jumped off the tire and onto the ground. Munk watched the receding form of the conjuring cat and smiled.

* * *

_A ginger and silver queen-kit looked down at Willow from the small door in her cell. "Well, if I didn't know better Willowmina, I'd say you were crying." the queen-kit laughed coldly. _

_Willow's shoulder was bleeding from where the queen-kit's father had struck her. "What do you want Malice?" Willow growled as she stood up shakily. "I just wanted to check on my half sister." Malice growled and spit at Willow through the bars of the door. _

_The brown queen-kit dodged it with ease and sat back down. "Your daddy won't be there forever to protect you, and if you slip up and upset him, I bet he'd attack you like he attacked me." Malice hissed at her half sister's comment. _

"_Don't forget, it was my daddy that killed yours." with that, Malice left the cell._ Willow gasped and opened her eyes. She looked outside the den and gave a soft mew. The sky was turning gray and the stars were glowing dimmer.

Willow curled up closer to Jemima and Electra and fell back to sleep, praying that their comfort would keep the dreams away.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was over head and Electra and Jemima were nowhere in the den. Willow yawned and got up and walked out into the Junkyard. "Willow, Willow over here." Pouncival called as he walked to the tire.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily as she gave another yawn. Pounce chuckled and sat near the tire. All the Jellicles were there, even Cassandra who was glaring at her. Willow placed her head on Pouncival's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Will, wake up." he whimpered and blushed as Old Deuteronomy stood on the tire.

"Jellicles, you have all been wondering who the young queen is to lead us in the ball is haven't you?" the old tom asked his tribe.

The cats meowed and Deuteronomy smiled. "The young queen-kit to come of age on our precious ball is none other than Willowmina." he roared. The Jellicles cheered and laughed when they saw her. She was asleep on Pouncival's back. "Wake her up." he mouthed to Plato.

Plato sighed and pounced on them. Willow awoke and hissed. She crouched and got ready to pounce. Plato took a few steps back and Pouncival laughed.

"Willow, come here." Deuteronomy called. Willow hesitantly walked to the Jellicle leader and sat next to him. "How was your nap?" he asked her. Cassandra snickered and her mate just sighed. Alonzo wasn't ready for this so early. "Good." Willow spoke quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"

The cats burst out laughing and Willow's face turned bright red. "Why no, my dear queen," Deuteronomy said exasperated. The laughing had died down.

"You have been chosen to lead the ball; this is your year to become a queen." Willow's copper eyes flew wide open in shock. The cats cheered and hushed as Deuteronomy turned to them. "Now my fellow cats, there is a tom among you who possesses a small token. I will not say who, for it is a surprise, but he is the young tom that will come of age, and that will partake in the mating dance with the queen I have chosen for him."

He pointed to Willow and crowd of cats agreed with applause. Willow started to protest but the cats cheered and ignored her pleas.

From the back of the crowd, Mistoffeles had turned to stone. His left paw clutched the tiny marble Old Deuteronomy had given him. Now he understood why the old cat had given it to him, he was finally going to become a tom.

A smile crept onto his face and he raced back to his den. He hid the marble under his bed and went to find his friends. This was going to be a very great day.

* * *

This was a terrible day for the little brown queen. She walked along a small dirt path to find Old Deuteronomy's den. "_I have to tell him I can't do it_." she thought.

After about an hour of searching, Willow sat and cried under a car trunk. "It's not fair." she whimpered as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"_If daddy was here,_ _he wouldn't let this happen_." she cried in her mind. "_Yes but it's your fault he's_ _dead!_" I cold voice in the back of her mind yelled. She cried harder now about the day he gave his life up for her's. She also thought back to the day she met her mother, and her mother's new mate.

His sunken black eyes popped up into her mind and she growled. "Who's under there?" growled a voice from above the car. Willow gasped.

She didn't know anyone was living here. She heard a thump and came face to face with Mistoffeles. "Willow? What are you doing under there?" he asked kindly as he stuck his paw out.

Willow took it and came out from under the car. Her fur was matted and dirty and her cheeks were tear stained. Her copper eyes were puffy. Willow looked down at herself and cursed. She looked so bad. She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Misto licking her tail.

Willow blushed and swatted him away. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed as her face turned a brighter red. Misto blushed too. He knew they were going to be mates, so why was it bad that he helped? Then he remembered that it was suppose to be a surprise.

"I was just trying to help, you are kinda dirty." he said honestly. Willow nodded and looked away. "Thanks, but it's just weird for other people to do that for me." she said as she moved closer to Misto.

The tuxedo tom smiled and bent his head down. "As I recall, you used to let Tugger and Bomba bathe you." Willow narrowed her eyes and hissed. "I was still a kitten then." she protested.

Mistoffeles smirked and flicked his tail. "I wonder if Bomba saw you, would she try to cuddle you and bathe you like the small kit you are?" Willow growled and turned away. "I like my dirt, it's a badge of honor." she said hastily.

She licked her left shoulder and Misto could see three claw marks. The wounds were healed, it was just scars.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked. He walked in front of the seal brown queen and cocked his head. Willow looked at her wound and back at Misto. "It was an accident with a stray cat." she lied and looked away.

Misto brought his head to her shoulder and licked it. Willow shot her head back and blushed. Mistoffeles was looking straight into her eyes and still licked the dirt patched wound. "_I can't believe he's doing this_!" she thought silently.

She had always liked Misto, more than she wanted, but this wasn't like him. She pulled back and watched him intently. "What do you want?" she asked as she backed away from him.

Misto heard the alarm in her voice and sighed. He picked up a stick and changed it into a rose. He handed it to Willow who was amazed. "I just want to make it up to you." he said sadly. Willow held the rose in her paws and stared at him. "I felt bad about picking on you. After you left, I decided I would try to become your friend, a good kind friend, not the one that always makes you cry. I would try when you came back."

Willow smiled and touched his paw. She could hear the honestly in his voice. "I forgave you already Misto. I want us to become friends too." "_I want us to_ _become more than friends_." she mumbled in her mind as she saw a smile creep across the conjuring cat's face.

Misto looked at Willow's face and chuckled. "_For a dirty queen, she is very pretty_." Willow looked at him skeptically. "What's so damn funny?" she grumbled as she looked around her.

Misto smiled at her innocence and ran his paw through her fur. "You're so dirty." he chuckled again.

Willow blushed and looked away. "Alright I get it, I'll go clean up soon." she mumbled haughtily and started to stalk away. Misto followed her to Tugger's den. She knocked on the outer wall and waited. Way too soon for Mistoffeles, Tugger came out and gasped. "Look at you, you're filthy."

Misto chuckled. Willow slapped his head. "Uncle Tugger, do you have any extra blankets or towels I could borrow?" she asked sweetly. Misto watched in slight amusement as Tugger blushed and looked inside. He came out with half of his bed. "Why do you need all this sweetie?" he asked nonchalantly as he caught Misto's gaze.

"I can't live with Lectra or Jemmie anymore, the den is too crowded. But a friend of mine said I could stay with them. They get kinda lonely." she said as she grabbed the stuff from Tugger's hands.

"Misto could you give me a hand." she mumbled. Misto took half the pile and looked at her quizzically.

"Thank you Uncle Tugger." "No problem kiddo, I've got so much more….." "Tuggy are you coming?" a high smooth voice called from inside the den. Willow and Mistoffeles looked at one another then raced away, back to Misto's den. "So whose this friend you're staying with?" he asked casually as they neared his den.

Then it hit him. "Wait a minute, me, why me?" he stuttered as she jumped into his den and set her pile down.

"You, yes you, because you're my friend." Willow took the pile from Misto's arms and placed it into his den.

Mistoffeles sighed and jumped into the trunk. In the corner where Victoria used to sleep, Willow had made a huge bed out of soft colorful pillows, blankets, fuzzy socks and towels. "Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly as she stood by Misto.

He smiled and sighed contently. He had another roommate, he wasn't alone again. Then panic struck him and he looked out to the rest of the yard. Jenny was going to have a fit if she found out, so would all the other cats, especially Bomba. When Willow had gotten back Bombalurina hadn't left her side most of the day.

She kept the toms away and the girls at play. She pretty much went back to her normal routine of taking care of Willow, like she had never left. "To…..Misto….. MISTOFFELES!" Misto jumped and turned to Willow.

She was looking at him funny. "Are you ok?" she asked cautiously. Misto gave a weak smile. "Me, oh yeah I'm fine, I am and I love the bed I do."

Willow looked at him again. She tried to mask her worry but it was no use. Misto kept on smiling. She gave a long sigh and plopped down on her new bed. "You are so troublesome." she mumbled into her paw.

She watched as the conjuring cat walked over to her and sat next to her. "How am I troublesome?" he smirked. Willow blushed slightly and looked away. She could see his chest, his face, pretty much everything. "_He is so hot_." she mewed to herself.

"You can't keep spacing out on me; you'll worry me to death." She heard Misto give a great laugh and pull her ear. "That's it, you're mine." she growled and pounced on him, sending him tumbling.

"Hey what the hell's the matter with you." he grumbled. Willow chuckled and started to clean herself. She had just finished her tail, paws, and arms when Misto tackled her. "Damnit Mistoffeles!" she screeched and tried to pin him down. Misto smiled and dodged her move.

He pounced on her and pinned her down. "Okay, you win, now let me up." she grumbled. Misto laughed and turned the queen over and started licking her back. "Misto, knock it off." she warned. Her face turned red.

Misto looked at her and frowned. "But you can't reach that spot." "I don't care, I can do it on my own." she snapped and tried to clean herself again. She saw Misto watching her and snapped her head at him. "What?" "Missed a spot." he mumbled quietly as he got into his bed.

After an hour of trying to clean herself, Willow gave up and crawled into her bed. The sun had reached noon day and Willow hid under a warm pink blanket.

* * *

She tried to clean her back and ears, but she gave up again when she couldn't reach them. Frowning, she got off her bed, left the den, and ran into the small clean and clear "pond" the cats had in the Junkyard. "Much better." she mewed as she cleaned herself carefully.

"Well well, look what the Pollicle dragged in." a snobbish voice uttered from behind. Willow turned to see Cassandra and Exotica snickering at her. Willow didn't understand why they were so mean to her, but never the less they were and they loved it. "What do you two want?" she growled as they came closer to her.

Cassandra stopped on the shore line and Exotica waded in the shallow water. "Cassandra I think we got ourselves an intruder here." Exotica giggled as she came closer toward the little brown queen. "My I think you're right, would you like to do the honors?" Cassandra growled menacingly as she looked at Willow.

Exotica growled and charged. Willow dove under the water and resurfaced on the other side. Coughing, she looked up to see Bombalurina and Demeter. Cassandra and Exotic ran on swift paws to their dens.

"Jeez Willow, what were you doing out here alone?" her surrogate mother screamed as she started to dry her off. Demeter walked towards them and helped. "Where they picking on you again?" she asked quietly as she looked around nervously.

"Yes ma'am." Willow said as she bent her head down in shame. The two queens smiled at each other and licked her cheek. Lifting Willow's spirits up and letting her know she wasn't alone. "I have a question." Willow said to them as they started walking.

"What is it?" Demeter asked kindly. Willow took a deep breath. "Well, let's say my parents had me. Then my mom left for another tom and had his kit that would make us half siblings right?" "Yeah," Bomba said looking at Willow cautiously.

"And, let's say that this other tom had a kit with another queen before my mom and it was a tom. If I wanted to mate with this tom, would we be related?" The queens stopped for a moment. "Baby, what are," but Bombalurina was interrupted by Demeter's outburst.

"No, you and the tom wouldn't be related at all, by blood at least. The kit that your mother and this tom's father had would be the connection between you two, but otherwise you could mate him. It's a very confusing process, but it's true, it's what happened to my mother's sister's brother."

Bomba chuckled and the three queens walked towards the Kit-Den. "Why are we going here?" Willow asked hesitantly. Demeter looked at her friend and hugged her. "Jenny wants to see you about the mating dance." Willow turned pale and hung her head.

"Look, baby I know you don't want to do this, but it's what every queen does, hell Demeter's done it." Bomba said reassuringly. She kissed her adopted kit's head and left with Demeter, they went searching for Tugger and Munkustrap. Willow lifted her head and walked in.


End file.
